The Simple Things
by Lady Callista
Summary: Buffy & Angel compete in a dance competion with Spike & Faith to see who has to let the other couple pick their Halloween costumes. Kinda, mostly, AU, but still fairly true to the characters. Please R&R!


**The Simple Things**

by Lady Callista

Distribution: If you had permission to take any of my other stories, you can use this one as well. Just let me know where it's going. Others, just ask and I will most likely give permission.  
Feedback: I love it almost as much as Angel in leather pants.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss, the WB, Mutant Enemy, (the evil)FOX, and whoever else came up with them. If they belonged to me the show would be drastically different. Please don't sue, it's not worth it.  
Rating: Same as the TV show  
Spoilers: Pretty much anything from before Amends is fair game, but I'm not really gonna spoil that much. Anything after Amends didn't happen exactly the way it did in the series. You'll see what I mean.  
Author's Notes: The title comes from a quote that can be paraphrased as "it's the simple things that make life worth living." For the life of me I can't remember where it's from but I always liked it. This is a response to Ryan's challenge (okay, so I like her challenges. I think this is the third one of her's I've taken.)

Basic Idea...Buffy and Angel end up in a dance contest along with Spike and Faith and the 2 couples wipe the floor with everyone else. Spike and Angel r both half vampires and half humans allowing them out during the day and able to do all those human things and still have the good vampire traits without the bad...Buffy and Faith are super close best friend sister like and angel never broke up with buffy basically a completely no angst kinda world G   
Must Haves--  
FLUFF --this is my one major requierment...please pure fluffy mushy romantic give ya a toothache its so sweet kinda fluff  
the song Dance With Me by Debalah Morgan  
people sticking there toungues out at eachother.  
the line "Dont stick it out if ure not gonna use it"  
a odd unexpected coupling  
riley and darla bashing  
motorcycles  
major faith/spike couply cuteness  
major angel/buffy couply cuteness  
angel and spike in leather pants  
washing a car...wet angel and spike  
oh and did i mention FLUFF!  
Try and Include 9 of these  
"eye popping" outfits for faith and buffy  
lollipops  
someone singing in the shower  
the movie dirty dancing  
the movie dance with me  
the song Bath water by No Doubt  
cutting classes  
someone having a cold  
a hot air balloon ride  
a water fight  
snow  
spike in a pink tutu  
the book the scarlet letter  
fire and ice roses  
vanilla mocha latte  
a shopping trip

In keeping with the challenge, I've had to rewrite the Buffy universe.  
-Angel never broke up with Buffy and they've been going out ever since "Amends"  
-Willow and Tara (never got together--eww) found a way to make both Angel and Spike part-human (they can go out in sunlight and touch crosses and stuff but still have strength and a game face, etc...)  
-Curse?!? What curse?  
-Faith never joined with the Mayor and her and Buffy are really close friends; sister Slayers and all  
-Oz still left for that time in college, when he came back he found Willow with someone completely unexpected and he therefor is also with someone totally unexpected  
-Xander and Cordelia ended up getting back together and are currently a happy couple  
-Spike was also given a soul and he and Faith are a couple  
-It's currently the gang's senior year of college  
Well, I think that's all I had to change but if I realize that doesn't fulfill the challenge I'll make more revisions.  
Here goes nothing...

This is another story I wrote years ago, but never posted here. Let me know what you think!

Introduction:

"That outfit looks so great on you, Buffy." Willow gave a squeal of excitement as her friend opened the dressing room door.

The five girls of the Scooby-group were at the mall, shopping for new outfits for the dance that night.

"You think so?"

"Duh!" Cordelia said as she walked into the room with an arm-load of outfits. "Angel's gonna go so nonverbal when he sees you."

"You wanna talk nonverbal?" Faith's voice came from behind them. The three girls turned around to find her in one of the most daring outfits they'd ever seen.

"Wow, that..."

"Spike's gonna love it." Anya said from behind them. "Can we go now, I already have an outfit and I'm bored." Her tact had improved some over the years, but still needed some work.

"Yeah, we should get going. We've still got a class this afternoon." Willow reminded Buffy and Cordelia, who were both in Film Class with her.

"Oh, just cut it. We've gotta work on some moves for the dance contest tonight." Faith interrupted as she moved back into the smaller room to change back into her street clothes. Buffy followed suit.

"But we can do both." Cordelia protested. "We're watching 'Dirty Dancing' today."

"I've got that on tape though." Buffy's voice was slightly muffled as she changed. "And then we can practice some of the moves with our guys."

"But my guy's working right now." Willow complained, Cordelia echoing her statement.

"Then go to class. B and I'll practice moves with Angel and Spike." Faith said as she stepped out of the changing room and went over to the counter to pay for her stuff.

"What about you Anya? You gonna practice some dancing?" Cordelia asked as the girls moved towards the store's exit.

"Nah, Oz isn't much of a dancer." Anya said with a sigh. "But that's okay, cause I never really learned how either."

"That's kinda my problem." Willow sympathized with the older girl. "Do you know how hard it was to even persuade Wesley to come tonight?"

"I'll bet. He probably wanted to stay home and cross-reference." Buffy said with sarcasm. She still didn't know what her friend saw in the older Watcher.

"Very funny." Willow said with a grin. "But I wouldn't get too sarcastic if I was you. I've never exactly seen Angel dance anything that wasn't slow."

"Oh, he can dance." Buffy said with a slight grin. She couldn't wait till her friends saw just how well.

"Honey, I'm home." Both Buffy and Faith called out at the same time as they entered the mansion and dropped their huge pile of shopping bags.

"Bloody hell, is there anything left in the stores?" Spike said with a grin as he came over and kissed Faith.

"Not much." Buffy admitted as she sorted through and pulled out her things. "Where's Angel?"

"Up in the shower." Spike informed her with a good natured leer as Faith ran her hands along his back.

"Miss me?" Faith turned attention back to herself.

"You know I did." Spike said as he turned around and gave her a heavy kiss. Faith backed up until he was trapped against a wall.

"On that note..." Buffy trailed off with a grin as she headed upstairs and left the couple alone.

She set all her purchases down in her room, keeping them in the bags so Angel wouldn't see them before that night. Then she set off for the bathroom where she could hear the shower running and Angel singing slightly off-key. A wicked grin was plastered to her face.

Angel heard Buffy as she entered the bathroom and moved towards the shower, but acted as though he did not know she was there. He continued to sing loudly, the change in his song the only indication that he knew she was there.

"No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you"

Angel grinned when he heard Buffy take over with the girl's part of the song, even though it wasn't exactly the right words that she sang.

"All I ask is every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you"

She had hoped to startle him but realized he had known all along that she was there and was disappointed when he just smiled.

Angel turned around to face her and she stepped into the shower, pressed up against him.

She quickly skipped to the end of the song.

"Say you love me..."

"You know I do." Angel came in.

"Love me," They finished together as they leaned closer. "that's all I ask of you." Even as the final word fell from their lips they were already moving together to kiss.

Buffy's hands went up first to curve around his shoulders, but they quickly slid off his moist shoulders and down his back. "Need someone to wash your back?" She broke off the kiss to whisper in his ear.

"I don't think that's what I need." Angel said huskily as his lips slid down over her neck, causing her to moan as he sucked gently over the scar on her neck.

Buffy let her hands slid down lower and she caressed him firmly for a moment; then she teasingly pulled away. "And what do you need?" She flirted.

"I think you know, ionúin." Angel moaned as he captured her lips in yet another kiss.

She got the idea.

"You think they're ever coming down?" Spike asked as he picked Faith up to twirl her around.

"Eventually. Buffy wants to win this contest as badly as I do." Faith said as she regained her footing and spun back into her lover's waiting arms. She dipped impossibly low and then slowly righted herself, ending in perfect time to the music on the video and looking right into Spike's eyes.

His arms slid down below her waist to pull her tightly against him. They kissed passionately and Faith slid her hands under Spike's shirt to caress his cool skin. They would have gone farther except they were suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"I don't think that's gonna win you any points tonight." Buffy said as her and Angel came down the stairs and found the couple.

"You didn't see the routine before it." Faith taunted back as she turned to face them, still tightly in the circle of her paramour's arms.

"I'll bet it's not as good as ours." Buffy said with a grin.

"I'll bet it is!" Faith challenged back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!" Spike joined in the debate.

"Not!" Buffy taunted.

"Too!" Both Spike and Faith spoke as one.

"Willing to bet on that?" Buffy replied finally.

"What have you got in mind?" Spike asked suspiciously.

Buffy thought about it for a second, then pulled Faith to her and whispered something in her ear. Faith grinned and both Slayers broke out into giggles."Whichever pair wins gets to decide the other pair's Halloween costumes for the party next week." Buffy said finally and Faith nodded her agreement.

Angel looked at them oddly for a moment, then pulled Buffy back to him and whispered in her ear, "Do you have any idea the kind of stuff Spike would put us in? Especially me?!?"

"You think we'll lose? After all the time we spent practicing?" Buffy grinned in reply.

Angel considered that for a moment, then put an arm around her and shrugged, "Works for me." He said out loud.

Spike looked at his sire in surprise, he hadn't expected him to agree that easily. Finally, after a pout from Faith which he knew said she'd be upset if he said no, he answered them. "I guess that works for me too."

"We better keep practicing then." Faith said with excitement as she grabbed his hand and began to move him into the other TV room. Spike paused for a moment to grab a few tapes and then they quickly left the room.

Angel looked at Buffy after they were gone and said, "We better win this."

"You got any doubts?" Buffy asked as she pushed FF on the VCR to get it to the part they had learned. At Angel's slightly doubtful look she hit the Play button and took her position, her back against him and one arm wrapped backwards around his neck.

"Now I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before..."

"Are you almost ready? We should have left a few minutes ago." Angel called into the bathroom, a place Buffy had been for the last hour.

"I'm worth the wait." Buffy called out through the closed door.

Angel only sighed and walked back into the bedroom, checking for the hundredth time that night the dresser drawer, making sure he had everything he'd need for later that night. He wanted it to be perfect.

His worries were interrupted as he heard Buffy clear her throat, and he turned around to face her. He froze in shock, his mouth hanging open as he took in the sight before him. "You're wearing that?" He asked incredulously.Buffy wore knee-high black platform leather boots and a black leather skirt that came to her knees but was then slit very, very high on one side. She also wore a red halter top with black trim, leaving her stomach and her entire back completely open. Her hair was piled up on top of her head and she wore more make-up than he'd ever seen on her.

"Yeah." She said defensively. "That's the kind of party this is, all the girls are gonna be dressed like this." Except maybe Willow, she added to herself as she recalled what the girl had bought. Clothes that were very daring to Willow barely registered on her daring-scale.

"I'm gonna have to be fighting guys off you all night." Angel complained as he tried to recover.

"Well, I might have to fight a few girls off you." Buffy countered as she took in his blue silk shirt and black leather pants, which she could tell were slightly uncomfortable at the moment.

"Nah, they'll take one look at you and know they don't stand a chance." Angel said as he crossed the room and took her hands in his own.Buffy's heart melted and she went up on tiptoe to kiss him softly. The kiss soon turned into much more and it became doubtful if they'd ever make it to the dance.

Suddenly Spike's voice called through the closed bedroom door, "Oh, stop snogging and let's get a move on."

"We're doing nothing of the kind." Buffy called back, her breathlessness almost giving her away.

"Just wipe the lipstick of my sire's face before you come down." Spike replied as he turned to head downstairs.

Buffy and Angel looked at each other sheepishly and did as he suggested. Angel then offered her his arm and they headed downstairs.

When they reached the foyer Buffy grabbed her purse from the table and turned to Spike, who let out a wolf-whistle that she ignored. "Ready then?"

"Soon as my Slayer gets down here." Spike answered her, then called up the hall, "Get your bloody butt in gear lover."

Spike had just barely finished his sentence when Faith appeared at the top of the landing and walked down dramatically.

Spike's eyes almost popped out of his head as she stopped in front of him, and even Angel had to do a double-take.

Buffy's sister-Slayer wore a leather shirt that was as short as possible without getting her arrested. She added to that blood-red knee boots and a sheer black top that revealed a bright red bra underneath it.

"My goddess." Spike pulled her towards him and ran his hands over her.

"My god." Faith replied saucily as she took in his black leather pants and red satin shirt.

"Oh, let's get going already." Buffy interrupted playfully as she slid an arm around Angel's waist and they moved towards the door.

"Wipe the lipstick of my childe's face before you come out." Angel called back to Faith, causing Spike to growl and pull Faith towards the door as well.Buffy and Faith had both pulled leather jackets out of the closet and pulled them on over their skimpy tops, lest they be cold in the October air.

"That's my line!" Buffy and Angel could hear him call out to them as he and Faith exited the mansion and headed towards the second motorcycle parked in the garage.

Each couple hopped on to one of the bikes and they roared out of the garage, heading for the club where the dance was being held.

_Oh, and to majorly change history here, Darla was never killed. (Since Angel never left and went to LA he didn't get Wolfram and Hart mad at him so I can't say they raised her and stuff, so I'll do the next best thing. She was never staked.) She got away in the episode "Angel" and left town for a while. Now she's back._

"They better get here pretty soon or they'll miss the contest." Cordelia said from her place in Xander's lap.

Willow and Wesley looked around again, trying to see if the two Slayer-vampire couples had arrived yet. Willow saw nothing and was about to sit down when Wesley suddenly froze in place and his mouth dropped open. She glared slightly and turned to look where he was.

"What is it?" Anya asked, turning in Oz's lap to face the direction the others looked in.

Wesley couldn't seem to form a coherent word so Willow answered for him. "We just found our two couples, and they already found the dance floor."

Xander finally managed to move Cordy enough so that he could turn and look at them. He had a similar reaction to Wesley's, only his was accompanied by a wolf whistle and then a yell as Cordelia smacked him on the shoulder.

All three guys continued to stare as first Buffy and Angel and then Spike and Faith showcased moves that had been taken right out of the best dancing movies ever made. And the strength and speed demonstrated by the Slayers and the vampires made the moves even better than they had ever been seen before.

"What's everyone looking at?" A familiar, whiny voice interrupted them.

"Oh, just the object of your obsession and her lover." Cordelia replied condescendingly.

"They're kinda redefining the term 'dancing'." Xander pointed them out to Riley, whose face fell as he saw Angel running a finger from Buffy's throat straight down to her belly and back up. Buffy was arched back, supported by one of Angel's hands on her back and by their hips, which were as close as they could possibly get them.

Xander almost laughed out loud as he watched Riley's face, then seemed to take pity on the boy as he remembered what it was like to have a crush on Buffy. "Why don't you go see if she wants a change in partners?" He suggested.

Willow and Cordelia looked at him in shock. Sure, they felt a little sorry for Riley, but the boy was such a dork that it was hard to feal true pity for him. He'd seen Buffy and Angel together hundreds of times over the last four years and still somehow thought he had a chance with her.

"You think I should?" Riley leaned closer to Xander, glad to have found a friend among Buffy's circle at long last.

"Yeah, go for it." Xander grinned widely.

Riley grinned like an idiot, pushed a lock of blond hair off his forehead, and strutted out on to the dance floor just as the music changed to a slower beat.

_Oh come and dance with me, my baby  
Let's dance, till we go crazy_

"What in the world was that for?" Willow asked Xander.

Xander's grin suddenly turned wicked. "This is gonna be good. Just watch." He said softly.

_The night is young and so are we  
Let's make love and dance the night away_

The group watched.

Angel had taken Buffy into his arms and they were wrapped up in one another. Close by, Faith and Spike were in much the same position. Riley slowly approached Buffy, whose head was buried in Angel's shoulder.

Just as the boy got near, Angel suddenly saw him. His eyes turned slightly gold and he glared at Riley. The boy paused, but was too stupid to turn away.

_What I really wanna do  
Is just dance with you  
And feel your body tight  
Show ya how to do it right_

Angel's hand moved from it's place on Buffy's back to her chin, and he tilted her head up to his and kissed her passionately. She melted against him, no longer even swaying to the music. Her entire body was concentrated on him. Riley looked confused for a moment, then his face showed total dejection.

_I can show you every move  
I know just what to do  
Each step we do is so fine  
One dance and you'll be mine_

He glanced over at Buffy's friends only to find them all laughing hysterically. They had set him up! Embarrassed and totally humiliated, he left the club.

Just as he walked out the door he ran into a beautiful girl who looked a little bit like Buffy.

Trying to retain some semblance of dignity, he flirted. "Hey gorgeous. What's up?"

"Oh, I think you know what's up." She grinned coyly at him.

Riley was flustered for a second. He'd never had a girl respond to him like that. Finally he managed to say. "Well, you wanna go somewhere and do something about it?"

"But I don't even know you." She pouted for show.

"Riley." He took her hand.

"Darla." She smiled up at him and pulled him away from the club. Her eyes flashed golden.

_So baby when we hit the floor  
You'll be asking for more  
Let's make love and dance the night away_

Oblivious to the outside action, Buffy and Angel continued to kiss with zeal. When Buffy finally pulled away, breathless, she found Angel grinning at her."Wow. What was that for?"

"I need a reason?" Angel grinned even wider.

"No, not really." Buffy consented as she snuggled back into him.

_Oh come and dance with me, my baby  
Let's dance, till we go crazy  
The night is young and so are we  
Let's make love and dance the night away_

"So what about Maid Marion and Robin Hood?" Spike posed another question to Faith. "Can you see Angel if he has to wear tights?"

"Will you stop thinking up costume ideas for them!" Faith said with annoyance. "We haven't won yet."

"But we will." Spike said with assurance. "You saw all the wankers here before, none of them were good dancers."

"I'm not worried about any of them." Faith told him as she snuggled deeper into his arms. "Just Buffy and Angel."

_Oh put your hand in mine  
Promise I'll take my time  
We'll dance from head to toe  
I can dance fast or slow  
Baby look into my eyes  
Let the music hypnotize  
Let our bodies synchronize  
When we're dancing you'll be mine_

"Xander! That was so mean!" Willow said between giggles.

"Yeah, but it was so funny." Cordelia grinned at the witch.

"It was." Even Wesley had to admit. "It really was."

_So baby when we hit the floor  
You'll be asking for more  
Let's make love and dance the night away  
Oh come and dance with me, my baby  
Let's dance, till we go crazy  
The night is young and so are we  
Let's make love and dance the night away_

"There's a girl over there staring at you." Buffy mumbled into Angel's ear as she lifted her head from his shoulder.

Angel glanced to where she was looking and then suddenly chuckled softly.Buffy looked hurt. "What's so funny?"

Angel looked down at her warmly and tried to explain. "Well, actually, I think it's just that she's jealous of me. She's looking at..." He trailed off.

Buffy looked back at the girl curiously to find her otherwise engaged with another girl. "Ummm..." Buffy buried her face in his shoulder again, embarrassed beyond belief.

"She just wishes she was with the prettiest girl here." Angel whispered in her ear and Buffy giggled slightly.

_Oh when it comes to dancing  
I know how to move  
When it comes to passion  
I know just what to do  
I feel the music inside  
I feel like I am alive  
The tempo is right  
Let's make love_

"Maybe Hercules and Xena. That could be really funny if..."

"Shut up Spike." Faith said for the tenth time. When he looked about to retort, she firmly kissed him, letting her hands have free-roam. He shut up.

_Oh come and dance with me, my baby  
Let's dance, till we go crazy   
The night is young and so are we  
Let's make love and dance the night away_

"Well, the song is almost over. I better take my spot." Anya got up to allow Oz to leave the table, giving him a quick kiss as he headed towards the stage to take up his place with the rest of the Dingoes, who were performing all the music for the contest that night.

"Are you entered in the contest?" Anya turned to the other two couples.

"I don't dance." Wesley said quickly.

"Neither does he." Cordelia pointed to Xander.

"Yes I do!" Xander protested.

"Okay, you dance." Cordelia amended. "You just don't dance well."

"Hey!"

_Oh come and dance  
Let's dance  
The night  
Let's make love and dance the night away_

Buffy and Faith slowly untangled themselves from their guys and the four of them headed over towards their friends.

They all sat down, glad for the rest before the contest started.

"So, uh, Buffy. Nice outfit." Xander stammered slightly.

"Thanks." Buffy grinned at him. "You ready for the dance contest?"

"We're not entered." Cordelia informed her. "It wouldn't have been pretty."

Angel laughed at that and Buffy elbowed him lightly in the side.

"So did you guys have fun out there?" Willow asked her question of them all, but seemed to direct more at Angel.

Angel caught her meaning and grinned. "Yeah, we did. Who do I have to thank for sending him out there to make a fool of himself?"

"That would be me!" Xander said with a laugh. "What are you talking about?" Buffy asked them as they all started laughing again.

Cordy and Willow explained it to her and Buffy couldn't help but laugh along with them. Faith and Spike were laughing as well.

Their laughter was suddenly cut short by Devon, whose voice came over the sound system. "We're ready to start 'The UC Sunnydale 2002 Dance Contest'. So if everyone but the couples entered in it could clear the floor that'd be just great."

"Gotta jet." Faith stood up, followed quickly by the other three.

"Good luck!" Willow called after the two couples.

"And good laughs to the winners." Buffy called back with a grin.

"I wonder what she means by that." Cordelia puzzled as they watched the lovers take their places on the floor.

The contest was about to start!

_ I'm not certain this is written as well as it could be, but it's been a long day. And describing dance moves is a little hard, so just try to bear with me. If you've seen Dirty Dancing recently you'll understand some of the moves right away, others require imagination if you really care enough to figure them out. As far as I know they're all common dance moves, so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out what I'm talking about _

"So, what costumes do you think we should put them in?" Buffy asked Angel as they watched Spike and Faith dance their final dance. They'd long ago wiped the floor with all the other couples and none of the judges could decide between the two Slayer-vampire couples, so they were having a show down. One couple at a time. They even got to pick their own song.

"You're still so sure we're gonna win?" Angel said from his chair as he watched Spike spin Faith up in the air. The music to "You're the One I Want" from "Grease" filled the room.

_You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Ooo, oo, ooo  
Honey, the one that I want_

"Um, duh?" Buffy glared at him. "As good as they are, we have a slight advantage in that they're making it up as they go along. We've got a dance all planned out cause we figured something like this could happen."

"You've got a routine planned out?" Willow interrupted from next to Buffy. "What is it?" The redhead asked as she pulled a lollipop out of her mouth.

"Just wait and see." Buffy turned back to the floor with a grin, watching Spike and Faith pull a wicked twist as they mouthed the words to each other.

"Awww...how cute." Cordelia spoke a moment later.

Buffy turned back to her friends to find Wesley and Willow sharing the lollipop. She grinned at the sight. She'd have to remember that one.

Cordelia looked at her and they both started to giggle. If, four years ago, anyone had said they'd ever see Wesley and Willow dressed in leather and sharing a sucker they would have had the person committed.

Now it seemed almost normal. If anything about anyone in the group could be considered normal.

_You are the one I want  
Ooo, oo, ooo  
The one I need  
Oh, yes indeed_

As the music faded, the audience burst into applause. Spike and Faith took exaggerated bows and walked off the floor to the gang's table, where Faith gave Buffy a high-five.

"So B, what would you like to be for Halloween?" Faith taunted, now certain of victory.

"Question is, What should we make Spike be?" Angel grinned at his childe.

"Oh, don't bother. You know you lost." Spike grinned back. Faith seconded the statement, sticking her tongue out at her fellow Slayer

"And now for our other finalists: Buffy and Angel." Devon announced.

"We shall see." Buffy promised as they took the floor to a thundering applause.

Buffy took her position, standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. Angel stood near it's edge. They nodded to Devon and Oz and the band started to play another familiar tune.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I've never felt this way before_

Buffy looked coyly at Angel, pointing her finger at him and beckoning him to come closer. He came to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, her back against him and one arm wrapped backwards around his neck.

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

Angel trailed a finger down her side from the tips of the fingers around his neck all the way down to her waist, where he let his hand roam slightly.

_Cause I've had the time of my life_

Buffy's other hand came up to grasp his, making it seem nothing more than a simple gesture, and yet they had to be positioned exactly for this to work.

_And I owe it all to you_

He got her hand just right at the instant the tempo of the music changed.

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I finally found someone  
To stand by me_

Buffy spun out in a quick move, then right back into his waiting arms, where they began a quick two-step. They followed each move of the "Dirty Dancing" song perfectly.

Buffy spared a second's glance towards the Scooby's table, where she saw Faith and the rest of the human gang watching with interest. Spike looked worried.

"Hey, they bloody stole that!" Spike said loudly as he watched Buffy spin first one way then the other under Angel's raised arm.

"They stole the whole thing!" Faith said, only a little more quietly. "But it's not in the rules anywhere that they can't."

"But..."

"Just be a good loser, Spike." Willow said with a grin as Wesley wrapped an arm around her and watched with amazement.

"Oooo." All the girls, minus Faith, said as one when Buffy ran towards Angel and they performed the famous over-the-head lift.

"Now, why can't you learn that?" Cordelia said to Xander, only half jokingly. She loved to dance and it upset her that she hadn't been able to enter the contest.

"Cause I'm not as strong as a vampire." Xander retorted as he made a face.

"Well, I don't think Patrick Swayze is a vampire and he managed it." Anya said with a grin.

The gang halfheartedly traded insults for another minute as all their attention was focused on the couple on the floor.

Angel and Buffy added several moves that were not in the movie, including one where Buffy did a cartwheel but instead of her hands touching the floor they wrapped around Angel's legs and he helped her to flip over. The crowd cheered more loudly than ever and Spike buried his face in his hands.

As the final chords of the song started to play, Buffy moved herself around so that she was behind Angel. She squatted down as well as possible in her skirt and the crowd wondered what move the couple was going to pull now. All wondering ceased when Angel put his hands back between his legs and Buffy grasped them. The crowd drew a collective breath. They knew what was coming.

With more grace than anyone thought possible, Buffy flew up between Angel's legs and continued to move forward, arching gracefully away from him. Their hands released as one, and Angel jackknifed his arms out in front of him. Buffy let her legs collapse from under her and fell back into his waiting arms just as the song ended.

They stayed that way for a moment, breathing hard, and then finally stood up and pulled away from each other. They took a bow that was met with thunderous applause. People began to chant, "winners, winners, winners" over and over again. The chant rose louder than even the music had been.

"Ladies and gentlemen: Angel and Buffy." Devon said over the mike as the judges quickly gathered into a circle. It wasn't like there was really any question about who the winners were. "Or should I say: Sunnydale's own, Johnny and Baby!"

The crowd cheered even louder, and Angel could swear that over all of it he heard Spike moan. He turned that way and found his childe with his head on the table, buried in his hands. Faith had a hand on his shoulder and was grinning widely. She wasn't afraid of what costume they might put her in. Spike, on the other hand, was. With good reason.

"And now, the winners of the 2002 UC Sunnydale Dance Contest are..." One of the judges, the Phi Delta President, had taken the microphone from Devon. "Buffy Summers and Angel O'Conner."

The crowd got louder, which Angel was surprised was even possible. He led Buffy to the floor again, where they were presented with their award from the judges. It was a trophy, with an intertwined couple on top of it. Attached to it was an envelope which contained the prize.

They took the prize with huge grins and then retreated to their table, accepting congratulations and statements of wonder from people who had seen them dance the night away.

Buffy stuck her tongue out at Faith as they approached, echoing the move the Slayer had made earlier that night when she was sure her and Spike would win.

Faith laughed and stuck out her tongue again in return, but Spike was not amused.

"Don't stick it out if you're not gonna use it." Spike taunted Buffy.

"Oh, I'll use it." Buffy retorted as she turned to Angel and proceeded to give him a passionate kiss.

"You gonna use it too?" Buffy questioned Faith as she came up for air.

"Nah, let him suffer." Faith grinned. "I'm sure he will next week with what you two have planned."

Buffy and Angel just looked at each other and laughed. They had decided exactly what to make the couple wear. And things would be much worse off for Spike, although Faith might not be too happy with her costume either.

"What are you talking about?" Wesley asked as the two finally stopped laughing.

"Well, we made a deal with them before the contest started." Angel told the group.

"Yeah, whoever won got to pick the other couple's costumes for the Halloween party we're going to next week." Buffy said with a grin.

"So, what are they gonna be?" Xander asked with a laugh. Spike looked up at them in slight terror.

"You'll all just have to wait and see." Buffy said with a grin.

Spike shot her a look. If looks could kill, there'd have been one less Slayer in the world.

"Oh, that was so great!" Buffy said as she plopped down on the living room couch later that night, - or was it early the next morning? she thought with a moan.

Angel curled up beside her, putting his arms around her. She leaned back into his embrace.

"So you had fun?" Angel asked her with a smirk. He could tell she was about to fall asleep.

"Yeah, great time. Now if we could only decide what costumes to put our favorite couple in..." Buffy trailed off sleepily.

"Well, what do you think they should wear? Cause I've got a few ideas." Angel said with a slightly evil grin at the thought of what he could do to Spike. "Buffy?"

He tilted his head around slightly and found her sound asleep. He grinned and then slowly untangled their bodies. Normally he would have either stayed there with her or carried her up to bed, but tonight he had something he needed to set up. Leaving Buffy sleeping on the couch, he headed quietly up the mansion's stairs to their bedroom, grateful that Spike and Faith weren't there that night.

Buffy woke up a few hours later, shivering slightly. The mansion was always a little bit on the chilly side and her outfit didn't exactly hold in her body heat. She rolled over, reaching for Angel so that she could snuggle into him, only to discover that she was alone on the couch.

"Angel?" She called out softly, wondering why he had left her alone down there. He never left her to sleep by herself. When she received no answer, she slowly got up, stretched cramped muscles and headed for the stairs. It was dark in the house, and she stumbled slightly as she headed up the stairs. It was then that she noticed a glowing light at the top of the stairs. She went faster, and then stopped in awe at the top of the stairs. The entire landing was lit with candles. There was also a trail of rose petals, all a beautiful purpley-pinkish-fushia color that were called fire and ice roses. After Valentine's Day of 98 they had kinda sworn off red roses.

Buffy followed the trail of petals and candles, not at all surprised when it led into her and Angel's bedroom. What did surprise her was the scene that awaited her.

In the middle of the huge bedroom floor there was a table with two chairs, and a full meal with champaign was set on the table. The whole room was lite only by candlelight, and was covered with vases of the same fire and ice roses that had lead her here. The bed was covered in hundreds of rose petals as well, something Buffy has always thought would be so romantic."You like?" Angel said from behind her as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's beautiful." Was all Buffy could say. She couldn't even ask why he had done all this.

He released her then, walking to her side and offering his arm. "Milady?" Buffy smiled and took his arm, letting herself be lead to the table where he pulled out the chair her and then took his own seat. They ate the wonderful meal that Angel had made for her.

"Angel?" Buffy finally asked as they were finishing their champaign. "Why did you do all this?"

"Because I wanted tonight to be perfect." Angel smiled at her, then took a deep and unnecessary breath. "I wanted it to be something you'd remember forever."

"You know I will." Buffy said as she reached across the table and took his hand. "It's perfect. Nothing could make it better."

"Are you sure of that?"

"What?" Buffy was surprised by his question.

"Buffy." Angel said with love as he stood up and came around the table to her side, still holding her hand. Buffy looked up at him expectantly, wondering what was about to happen. In the next instant, she knew exactly what was going to happen and tears of wonder and joy sprang into her eyes. Angel got down on one knee before her.

"I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. I don't think I even knew what love was until I met you. And I don't ever want to not have that feeling in my life again. I want to be with you forever. Buffy, will you marry me?"

Buffy looked down at him, tears streaming down her face. The look on her face was one of pure joy and love. "I love you." She whispered. "And I'd love, more than anything, to be your wife. Yes." All her emotions tumbled over, and she suddenly found herself on the floor next to him, wrapped up in his arms. "Oh, God, yes. Yes, Angel, yes." She repeated.

Angel clung as tightly to her as she was to him. When they finally pulled back enough to look at each other, their lips came together in a passionate kiss. After a moment, Angel pulled back.

"Want to be with you..." Buffy whimpered as she tried to pull him closer again.

Angel chuckled and reached up onto the table. "One thing first, ionúin." He whispered in her ear as he pulled a rose off the side of the table and handed it to her.

"Angel?" She looked at it curiously for a moment, turning it in the soft candlelight. Suddenly something in the center of the rose caught the light and sparkled. Buffy giggled and gently parted the petals to reveal a diamond ring, but not just any diamond ring. It looked exactly like the claddagh ring he had given her all those years ago, only instead of a plain silver heart there was a diamond in the shape of a heart. The hands and the crown were made of gold, as was the band of the ring. It was gorgeous. "I love it!"

"As much as you love me?" Angel grinned as she handed it to him and he slipped it on to her left ring finger.

She seemed to consider it a moment, then finally smirked. "Never. I'll never love anyone or anything that much."

"Good answer." Angel whispered against her lips as they came together in another earthshaking kiss.

Buffy didn't get any more sleep that night, but she didn't really mind.

"B! You gotta come see this!" Faith called out on the afternoon of Halloween.

"What?" Buffy ran to the window where Faith stood and looked down into the driveway.

She was greeted with the sight of Angel and Spike, both in cutoff shorts and no shirts, washing a classic car. "Yummie!" Buffy gazed at Angel lovingly."You're telling me." Faith stared at Spike with equal appreciation. Buffy was about to comment again when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Buffy!"

"Hey Willow, how's it going?"

"Well, did you still want me and Cordy to come over and help you with your hair for the party tonight?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Buffy said as she looked down into the driveway.

"Hey, I just got an idea though. The guys are outside now washing one of the cars. How about you guys all come over and we can make a day of it? We've gotta have nice, shiny cars for tonight."

"Well, all of us do except Faith and Spike." Willow giggled. "I'm sure you won't have them dressed like the rest of us."

"Nah, not unless we switch roles and make Spike a Pink Lady and Faith a T-Bird." Buffy grinned at the thought and Faith turned around to look at her strangely.

"That could be funny." Willow tried not to laugh. "Especially Spike, but..."

"We've got something much better planned." Buffy said with an evil smirk.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "What?" Both Willow and Faith said at once.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Buffy said. "So, how about you guys coming over? Cause these old cars Spike and Angel found are gonna work out great, but they really need to be cleaned."

"Sure thing." Willow said. "Wesley and I will be there for sure, I'll give both Cordelia and Anya a call and see if the four of them wanna come too."

"Sounds great. See you in a few." Buffy said as she hung up.

"Do I really wanna know what I'm gonna have to be?" Faith asked as Buffy returned to the window to drool.

"Actually, it won't be nearly as bad for you as it will be for Spike." Buffy said with a huge grin. "He's pretty much gonna wish he'd never been born, or reborn for that matter."

"Really?" Faith asked with a smile. "Am I gonna like it?"

"You'll laugh just as hard as the rest of us will." Buffy promised.

About an hour later, the entire group was assembled, and working hard to get the cars to look their best.

They were joking and goofing around when an idea suddenly struck Buffy. She whispered something to Cordelia, who grinned, and then the two raced into the house.

A moment later the mansion's side windows were opened and a loud voice blared out of them.

"Why, this car could be systematic, hydromatic, ultromatic...why it could be Greased Lightning."

Everyone outside started laughing, and as Buffy and Cordelia returned, giggling, everyone began to work on the cars again. They danced and goofed around as the song continued on and on; Buffy had put in on repeat. Suddenly Xander hopped up on the hood of the car and began to mouth the words. As he swung his arms around in moves that showed just how many times he had seen the movie, he was suddenly met by a blast of cold water to his back. He turned around to find Angel standing there with the hose, grinning.

"Oh yeah?" Xander leapt down from the car and grabbed for the other hose, aiming it at Angel and giving the nozzle a squeeze.

The blast hit Angel in the shoulder, part of it flying right over him and getting Faith wet.

She promptly grabbed a bucket of soapy water and ran for Xander. Xander took off, ending his mad dash when he attempted to hide behind Buffy. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, aiming the hose at her head as if it were a gun.

The three other girls took off at a run, Wesley hot on their heels. Angel turned his hose on them after seeing that Buffy was perfectly fine where she was.

Faith stood several feet away from Xander and his hostage, a huge grin on her face.

"What's so funny Faith?" Xander asked with a smirk as he tightened his grip on Buffy. He knew her Slayer strength would let her break free at any time, but he also knew that she would never use it when they were goofing around. Neither of the Slayers or vampires ever used their strength in that way, it was more fun just pretending they were normal and playing around.

"Xander, behind you!" Cordelia suddenly shouted, and he started to turn. But he wasn't fast enough, and the next thing he knew there was a bucket of warm water being emptied over his head.

He glared at Spike, who had snuck up behind him, but the vampire was already backing away. Xander didn't know why for a second, then it suddenly dawned on him that Buffy had been so close to him that she had gotten soaked too. It also dawned on him that the hose was no longer in his hands. Buffy aimed it squarely at Spike and let the water fly. "Angel!" She called out.

Angel ran over to her and handed her his hose without a second thought. It was like they could read each other's minds. Buffy turned both of them on and Angel picked her up by the waist, spinning her around as she continued to spray in every direction. Willow dove for a bucket, Oz grabbed another one, and with a shared look started to advance from opposite ways.

Nearly twenty minutes later, the entire group trudged into the mansion, looking like they had just survived a shipwreck.

"Do we even have time to get ready?" Willow laughed as she looked at the others.

"We've still got almost two hours till the party, we'll be fine." Buffy grinned as she wrapped an arm around Angel's waist. "We should probably start getting ready though, it's gonna take a while to dry our hair and get it to do what we want."

The group headed upstairs, only to be stopped by Faith saying. "So now do we find out what we have to wear for losing that bet?"

"Costumes are on your bed." Angel grinned. "And they're tagged as for which of you wears which one cause it's probably not what you'd expect."

"If you've got me in a bloody girl's costume, I'll just..."

"Oh, be a good sport honey." Faith laughed. "The terms of this contest were your idea if I remember correctly."

Spike grumbled as they headed up to their rooms.

Buffy and Willow had just made it to Buffy and Angel's bedroom when they heard Spike give a loud yell.

"I guess he found his costume." Buffy giggled.

"What is it?!" Willow was almost dying of curiosity.

"You'll see in a few hours."

At the appropriate time, the entire group assembled in the foyer. Both Buffy and Angel were dressed in all black, and their outfits were totally skintight. Willow and Cordelia appeared a moment later in capri pants, and Anya in very short shorts. Xander and Wesley both wore jeans and white tee-shirts, and Oz had black pants and a white shirt. All the guys had their hair slicked back. Oz also carried a huge box.

"You actually got them?" Buffy asked in amazement. "I thought we were just gonna have to wing it like this."

"Wasn't that hard actually." Oz grinned as he began to pull jackets out of the box. He passed Buffy the pink one, Pink Lady's logo and all, that had the name "Sandy" sewn onto the front. Angel was given the black "Danny" one.

"Now, who all is who here?" Oz asked as he began to pull out the others. When they each had a jacket with the appropriate name on it, they all put them on. They were going to make quite a scene all coming in together like this.

But the biggest scene was yet to come.

For Faith came slowly down the stairs, dressed as Peter Pan. Tights and all.Buffy and Angel just grinned, while everyone else burst out laughing.

"Peter's always played by a girl." Buffy said with a smile.

When the laughed had died down, Wesley asked, "So what does that make Spike? Wendy?"

Buffy and Faith laughed even harder while Angel yelled, "Spike! Get your butt down here!"

"You can't make me!" Came the younger vampire's reply.

"Yes, we can!" Buffy and Faith answered together.The door to the bathroom slowly opened, and Spike stepped into view, holding a huge towel before him.

He walked down the stairs, the towel completely hiding him from the neck down.

"Just please tell me he's not naked behind that." Cordelia begged.

"Pretty close." Faith grinned as she reached for the towel and pulled it away.

The group stared for a moment, then burst into the loudest and longest laughter anyone had ever heard. It took them almost an extra twenty minutes to calm down before they could leave. And even as they left, they continued to laugh.

"Tinkerbell, come on." Faith quoted with a yell as they walked out the door.

And Spike, his face as pink as the tutu he was wearing, went reluctantly out the door to face his doom.

**The End**


End file.
